


"Time to Bury Ourselves in Blankets and Ignore the Rest of the World"

by brokeneluvian



Series: Drunk Writing Circle and Other Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokeneluvian/pseuds/brokeneluvian
Summary: PROMPT: "Time to bury ourselves in blankets and ignore the rest of the world" ship of your choice.Hawke is having a rough time adjusting to Fenris being gone and Anders thinks he knows what can help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so… I got out of control… because I always do, lol. When I first wrote this it was teeny (300ish words.) Then I decided I wanted to rewrite it in my AU that I’m working on (and haven’t actually been able to post anything yet because chronological order be damned!) Anywho… it’s 1200 words now, because of course it is. I didn’t edit it at all… because I’ve taken way too long to write the dang thing as it is. So it might be garbage. But, whatever. 
> 
> Pairing: Anna Hawke/Anders (from my Roommates AU that will one day actually exist, and hopefully be wonderful)

It was no secret that Hawke had been having a rough time lately. Fenris had left (again, apparently.) She spent most of her time beating herself up over not seeing the signs. Anders felt particularly responsible for Fenris leaving, which Varric assured him was completely baseless. Yes, he had attempted on multiple occasions to break them up, but Varric knew exactly what Fenris was up to… although, no one could tell Hawke that. Even knowing that it wasn’t somehow his fault that the elf had left, Anders still felt intense guilt when he saw the pain in Hawke’s eyes. He didn’t want _this_. He just wanted her to love him.

Hawke had gone to work. Something that she hadn’t been willing or able to do for weeks now. (One of the many perks of working for your best friend… he’s not going to fire you when you have an emotional crisis.) Anders waited, impatiently, for Hawke to get home. He cleaned the entire apartment, twice. He took Winston on a quick jog through Lowtown, stopped at the pet shop to find Mr. Wiggums and Ser Pounce new toys. He couldn’t keep still, he worried about her. Was she ready to go back to work? He didn’t think so.

Now he was pacing the floor in their tiny kitchen, checking his watch every few seconds, knowing she’d walk through that door any moment. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door slammed open. Hawke tore through the apartment and straight to her room. Anders frowned, grabbed the snack he’d prepared for her and made sure to shut the front door on his way to her room.

“Can I come in?” he asked, after a quick rap on the door. “I’ve got a beer and brownie out here with your name on it.”

He heard Hawke make an unintelligible groan and took that as a yes, letting himself in. He found her lying in bed, face down in her plush pillow. He placed the beer and plate on the nightstand beside her bed and sat down on the edge of the mattress.

“I take it work wasn’t the distraction you’d hoped for.”

She responded with a quick shake of her head and an exasperated growl, still keeping her face in the pillow.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

She grumbled some more before pulling herself up and sitting against her headboard. Anders moved to join her, their shoulders touching. Hawke leaned her head in to rest on his and then she spoke.

“The next time I’m crazy enough to suggest going back to work, remind me of this day,” she started, “I cannot believe I thought that place would be a welcome distraction. Retail, Anders. Maker-damned retail, and I thought it would be nice.” She sighed, and Anders grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “If one more person tells me to smile I’ll… I’ll, ugh!” She made a tight fist with her other hand, growling again.

After a moment she relaxed and reached her arm across Anders, making a grabby hand and pouting up at him. He chuckled at her, thought about teasing her a bit, but in the end he just leaned slightly to grab the beer off the nightstand. He wiped the condensation off on his shirt before she snatched the bottle out of his hand. She took a long swig and belched loudly, no apology. He’d never expect one, of course. Still, he chuckled at her and listened quietly as she continued to vent about her day.

“I mean, I know the guy practically runs the entire merchant’s guild himself, but you think he would’ve found me a more suitable job… away from annoying people who are just asking to get punched.” She pounded her fist into her palm for emphasis.

“I know what we need,” Anders started, taking the now empty bottle from Hawke and placing it back on the table. “Why don’t we bury ourselves in blankets, and let the rest of the world fuck off for the rest of the night?” He turned to face her, hopeful.

She stared off for a moment, her deep blue eyes fixed on a spot on the wall, then she turned her gaze on him. “Okay,” she said with a smile. Something he hadn’t seen in weeks. The sight nearly broke his heart.

Hawke pulled the covers up to her chin , pushing herself down into the bed. Anders followed and they turned to face each other. He wanted to touch her – to run his finger along her cheek, to kiss her – but he didn’t want to ruin this by making her uncomfortable. Instead he waited for her to make the first move. She cuddled up against him, nuzzled her face into his neck, a chill ran through him and he wrapped her arm around her, planting a small, sweet kiss on her forehead.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes before Hawke spoke up. “Anders, can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” he said.

“Why do you love me?”

Anders’ heart stopped. It wasn’t that he didn’t think she knew about his feelings for her. He’d made it pretty obvious. It was the way she asked. There was a pain in her voice, like she couldn’t understand why anyone would love her. It hurt him. She never would have wondered something like this before… when Fenris was here. Her confidence was gone and he would give anything to bring that back.

She looked up to him, waiting silently for his response. He thought hard for the best answer, for the right words, the real reason. There aren’t enough words. None of them are right. Nothing he could say would even begin to explain why he loves her.

“Anna,” he started, waiting for her to snap at him for using her first name, she didn’t. “I love you because you’re everything. You are everything I’ve always wanted, and I never even knew until I met you.”

She looked away from him, embarrassed. It didn’t take long for her to look turn back to him. “Don’t think too much on this,” she began, looking anxious. “A lot has been happening recently, and I’m all over the place, but this feeling… it’s been here for a while so I’m going to trust it.” She paused, her eyes darting back and forth, hands wringing. “I, umm… I think I love you, too,”she finally said, burying her face in Anders’ chest. He could feel the heat from her face through his t-shirt. His smile grew impossibly larger. He pulled her in close, buried his face in her red hair, getting lost in the scent of her shampoo. His heart felt light and he wondered if this was his chance. He hoped, with everything that he had, that he would be able to bring back the smiling, confident, radiantly beautiful Hawke that he had met in that coffee shop. The one who gave him a chance when he so desperately needed a place to live.

Hawke finally looked up at him, smiling brightly.

_Thank the Maker._

 

 

 


End file.
